


You're Safe With Me

by just_a_fuckass (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, Fluff, Hey i said attemtped not achieved dont worry, Incest, M/M, Smut, use of OCs because why would any country have a reason to hurt little icey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/just_a_fuckass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a kid, Emil had always been treated badly for being different, but Lukas was always there to protect him. Years later when a bully takes things too far, however, the young teen fears that his big brother won't be able to save him.</p><p>Set in an AU where they aren't countries but Nor and Ice are still brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introductory Anecdote

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at four in the morning after practically blacking out after a dentist appointment and decided that yes, this was the perfect time for a fanfic.

   Five-year-old Emil was curled tightly in a ball, crying and praying for this moment to be over. 

   "Silver haired freak!" one of the boys who were towering over him shouted, kicking him in the side. 

   "Purple eyed demon!" another called, getting him in the other side. 

   The poor boy couldn't help wondering why this was happening to him. It was his first day of kindergarten, and all he'd done so far was be quiet and mind his own business; so why were the other kids so mad at him? The school day had ended and he'd been patiently waiting for his big brother to come by and pick him up, when a parent showed up and his teacher left to talk to her. Before he even knew what was happening, Emil was tackled to the floor by three other boys in his class who were also waiting to be picked up. Hence, his current situation. 

   The terrified child chanced a glance towards the doorway, hoping someone,  _anyone,_ would walk in. That turned out to be a mistake. As soon as he uncovered his face, the biggest of his assailants—a smug rich kid by the name of Caleb—delivered a crushing blow to his face. 

   Emil cried out, falling backwards and out of his defensive huddle. The tall brunette laughed, taking a moment to watch his victim squirm. Emil tried to get up and run away but was roughly thrown back down. Luckily, before the attackers had the chance to get another solid hit on him, an angry voice echoed through the room.

   "GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER" 

   Emil smiled wide. He knew that voice. His big brother had come to save him.  _About time._

   Ten-year-old Lukas ran to his brothers side, helping the injured boy stand. Immediately the other kids backed off, terrified expressions on their face. For a young elementary school student just starting his fifth grade year, Lukas had built up quite a bit of a reputation. He was the only kid who never smiled, played games, or laughed. He was also known for hitting and strangling kids that got on his bad side. However, being a star student can get you out of almost anything, so the young blond never got in trouble. 

   Lukas pulled his still-trembling brother into his arms and threatened to kill anyone who ever tried to mess with him again. The young bullies were about to run off when the teacher finally came back in. 

   "And where did you take off to?" Lukas questioned, giving the middle aged woman a calm and piercing stare.

   "I-I was talking to a parent. What happened in here?" the woman seemed completely dumbfounded, not used to being addressed this way by a child.

   "What happened was that you broke the rules. You left a classroom unattended while there were still children in there, and as a result my brother was attacked." the angry child was giving off a terrifying vibe, despite his calm (admittedly adorable) face. 

  "O-Oh. I am so terribly sorry. I-It won't happen again." the teacher stammered, getting ready to reprimand the offending trio and call their parents.

   "Good. Because if it does I'll have to report you." Lukas said. "Now little brother, how about we get you home?"

   Emil nodded happily, falling asleep in his brothers arms as he was carried home. 

* * *

   The next day Lukas instructed Emil to have lunch with him and his friends. Since the young boy didn't have any friends of his own, he agreed. When lunch came, he met his brother at the planned table, and immediately the older boy's friends became fascinated with young Emil. 

   "Whoooooaaa nice eyes dude. And what's up with the hair? I've never seen someone with hair that color before. Are you really Lukas's little brother? You don't look too much alike. What happened to your face?" Mathias bombarded the confused child with questions. 

   "I-I don't like to talk about it. And we're only half brothers." Emil answered. And they were. While Lukas was full Norwegian, his mother had had an affair with an Icelandic man, and found herself with a second child. She blamed her child's abnormal appearance on the gods, thinking it was a punishment for being unfaithful. Lukas had always just thought it made his little brother cuter and more special. 

   "Maybe if you listened more you would've known that by now." Lukas said, hitting his obnoxious friend in the back of the head. 

   "Yeah. And didn't you hear? Poor little Emil got beat up yesterday! Speaking of which, get over here and let me help you." now it was Tino speaking. The friendly Finnish boy wasted no time in fussing over Emil's injuries. 

   "What? No way! Well if anyone messes with you again, let me know and I'll break their face!" Mathias exclaimed. 

   "Now there's something we can agree on." Berwald, who had been quietly listening the whole time, said. 

   The small group of five became very close over time. For years Emil stuck with them, (luckily they went to a K-8 school) and never had to worry about being harmed or feeling alone. However, he knew that nothing would erase the huge age gap between them, and that someday he'd be on his own. 

 


	2. Sassy Emil is Sassy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil just wants to peacefully get on with his life, but the world won't let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution: unhappy not-fun-times ahead.  
> But also some happy fun times.
> 
> Okay so. I clearly remember hitting "save" when I was ALMOST DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER because my phone was about to die, but alas, when I returned it was all gone. The website warned me. It warned me to back up my work, but did I listen? No. So sorry if this seems a bit lazy, but I had just typed so damn much and I think having to do it again made me lose some of the feeling of it. Sorry :(

   A sixteen-year-old Emil walked down the street, earphones in and head down. Under different circumstances the teen may have enjoyed walking in such nice weather. It was a pleasantly warm day, with a slight breeze making everything just perfect. The bright sunset set a nice mood, and colored his surroundings in all the right ways to make everything seem almost unnaturally beautiful. 

   The Icelandic teen noticed none of this, however. He was too busy fuming over the fact that he, of all people, had gotten detention. As he continued making his way down the slowly darkening road, he couldn't help letting his mind wander to exactly how the hell he had gotten to this point. 

* * *

   Despite what he'd originally expected, Emil's life didn't turn entirely to crap after his friends moved on to high school and left him behind. He owed that largely to the Asian transfer student that had—for god knows why—taken a liking to him. The new kid, an interesting fellow named Leon, had been drawn to the equally interesting Emil, and the two quickly became friends. Their friendship had never caused him any trouble, not for years. 

   Then high school happened.

   Their freshman year, the duo had found themselves in the same algebra class as some crazy German kid who had repeatedly failed to graduate high school. Emil could never understand why the guy even bothered showing up at this point. The man looked around the same age as his big brother (possibly older), and did not belong at a highschool. However, the quiet boy had opted for ignoring the strange albino man, and didn't want to question him. 

   Emil's plans were dashed, however, when the guy approached him first. He asked the same dumb questions everyone else did: "what's with the hair?" "what's with the eyes?" "are you really Lukas's little brother?"

   He ignored him easily, having perfected the art of tuning out annoying sounds, until Leon had to go and ruin it. He had to talk to the weird kid, to introduce both of them, _to ask him to be friends._ And so, Emil was more or less forced to befriend the man he came to know as Gilbert. 

   Other than being incredibly annoying, Gilbert proved to be a decent friend. He showed his new freshman buddies around campus, explained to them how things worked, and even taught them how to cheat the vending machines. He was a good guy, really he was, and Emil had grown fond of him over the past couple years. He just needed better self control. 

   Not surprisingly, the unlikely trio gathered a bit of unwanted attention from the other kids at school. That never bothered them though, as they were all rather used to bring treated as outcasts. Not until they attracted the attention of Caleb and his asshole friends. Ever since they were kids, Caleb never seemed to get tired of tormenting Emil. The boy had learned to deal with it, and avoided telling his brother about it for fear of him overreacting. 

   The silver haired teen had wanted to simply ignore this rival trio, as did Leon. Gilbert, on the other hand, had to go and start a fight. Everything happened so fast, and before Emil could stop it, one of his old tormentors was attacking him again. He surprised himself by dodging a punch, and then did the first thing his instincts told him to: he punched the other kid right in the groin. 

   After his assailant was down, he looked up to see that his friends had won their respective squabbles as well. And then security showed up. And then he got detention. 

* * *

   Emil was snapped out of his thoughts when he bumped right into someone. Without looking up, he muttered an apology and proceeded on his way home. It was already dark out. He barely made it two steps before the person he had bumped grabbed him by the collar and threw him back.

   "What the hell is your problem?!" He exclaimed, removing his earphones and looking up to face the stranger. Except it wasn't a stranger. "C-Caleb...hi." the nervous teen stuttered awkwardly.  _How did he walk past me without me noticing?_

   The larger teen just stared back at him.

   "Hey, about earlier...sorry I uh...sorry I hit your friend so hard. I hope he can still have kids." Emil chuckled awkwardly. He couldnt see this ending well. 

   "You and your psycho friends humiliated us in front of half the school, and all you can say is sorry? You really are pathetic." Caleb hissed angrily. 

   Emil was vaguely aware that he was being slowly backed into the nearby alleyway, but was too annoyed to register anything properly. 

   "Are you fucking kidding? You're actually gonna blame us for that? I think you're forgetting who attacked who." The smaller male had to get on his tip toes just to properly yell back in the taller's face. Oh, some part of him knew it wasn't smart to mouth off to someone so much larger than him, not at this time of day, not in—holy shit when did he get pressed to the back wall of the alley? 

   Now he was really scared. 

   "And I think you're forgetting who has the upper hand here," Caleb started, rather rudely flicking his stunned victim's nose. "freak." 

   The trembling boy wanted nothing more than to back away, but he had already pressed his back as close to the wall behind him as he could. Something about the tone of his attacker's voice made him shake even more violently. Something was really wrong here. 

   "So if you don't mind, I think now is a good time for me to get back at ya." the brunette continued. 

   Averting his violet gaze to the floor, Emil muttered something softly to himself. He gasped when Caleb roughly grabbed his chin and made him look him in the eye. 

   "What was that?" the larger boy laughed smugly.

   "I said, yes I fucking mind! Now get the hell off me before I call the cops!" Emil shouted angirly. He was getting sick of these stupid games.

   Emil stared in confusion when Caleb began laughing. Before he could question it, he was quickly spun around and slammed face first into the alley wall. The larger boy easily pinned his arms behind his back with one hand, and snatched his phone out of his back pocket with the other. 

   "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Caleb laughed before throwing Emil's phone off into the corner. 

   "I-I...." Emil stuttered before clearing his head enough to speak. "I was saying that I hope you burn in hell. Now get your filthy hands off me before I puke." He was gonna get himself killed talking like this. 

   "Oh, I think I'll be doing the opposite." why was his voice so disturbing? "You guys can come out now. Make sure to block the exit."

   Sure enough, his two idiot friends showed up to block the only escape route. Oh god did one of them have a camera? What on earth was happening?!

  "What's wrong, Emil? You seem confused." Caleb laughed that sick laugh of his again, pressing the smaller boy harder against the wall. "Let me explain this so even you can understand. First, I'm going to hurt you. Badly. Then I want to make you feel as humiliated as I did." 

   What? Emil didn't get it. He was expecting the "hurt" part. That was obviously unavoidable. But why film something so incriminating? And what did he mean by humi—oh no. Oh no no no no. He can't mean  _that._

   "No.....no get away from me. Get off! Someone help-!" his screams were cut short by his face getting rammed into the wall. One...two...three times. Then he was thrown to floor. He gasped upon the impact but had little time to recover before he was kicked in the ribs, the leg, the arms. It wasn't long before he cried out. 

   "STOP! P-Please stop. I'll do whatever you want just please please stop." Emil didn't want to say that. He didn't want to be crying. He hated the way he was squirming and whimpering. But he couldn't help it. He was horrified. He was in pain. But mostly he was guilty. He knew Lukas couldn't afford to take him to the hospital if anything got broken.

  "Now that. That is just what I wanted to hear." Caleb said, yanking Emil to his feet. He looked the bruised and bloodied boy up and down a few times before smirking. "Well then. Strip." 

   "WHAT?! No. I'm not going to do that you sick son of a-" the indignant teen began before being silenced once more, this time by a harsh slap to the face. As he reached up to rub the stinging flesh, his hand was snatched away. 

   "Do it or I'll break your hand. One skinny little finger at a time. How does that sound?" Caleb oh-so-politely asked, bending Emil's middle finger back painfully. 

   "No don't! I'm sorry. I-I'll do it." what was happening to him? He couldn't even recognize his own voice; it was so fragile and desperate. Swallowing thickly, Emil pulled his hand to safety and began reluctantly doing as he was told. The pleasant warmth he'd taken for granted earlier was gone now, and the cold air hitting his now-bare skin only added to his misery. He'd managed to remove most of his clothes, but he hesitated at his boxers.

   "I...I can't do it. I really really can't do it." he said, his voice almost a whisper. His hands shook. He couldn't stop staring at the ground. He couldn't do it. Couldn't cross that line. 

   "Then I will. Turn around, hands on the wall." 

   Emil shuddered, turning to face the wall and planting his hands on the cold brick. He felt hands grip the edges of his last piece of clothing, but did nothing to stop it from being roughly torn off. There was nothing he could do. 

   Even as he felt himself being completely exposed, and as he heard the boy behind him undressing, there was a small part of Emil that still hoped his brother would come for him. 

  In fact all he could think about was his brother. He thought about how they would play together as kids. About how Lukas has asked him out when he was ten, and then they would always cuddle and kiss. He remembered how when Lukas was 18 he used his entire savings for college to go to court to become Emil's legal guardian, buy a small home,  and get him away from their crappy parents. How around that time they had experimented with a more sexual relationship. How a year later they finally went all the way. 

   And then he thought about his first day in kindergarten. He smiled inwardly and tried to focus on the memory, and not on the finger that was prodding at his entrance. He could remember it so vividly. He could almost swear he heard his brother's voice. 

    "GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER" 

   Emil almost laughed at himself for thinking about such things. But then he heard screams, and what sounded like a camera smashing into the ground. In a split second the weight that had been holding him against the wall was gone. 

   He heard sounds of someone getting hit, and of bones cracking, and of Caleb screaming, but his mind was clouded and he couldn't process what was happening. Then silence came, followed by warmth as he was lifted up and help close to someone's chest. 

   "Emil? Emil! Are you okay? What exactly did they do to you? Oh my poor poor baby did that bastard do what I think he did?" a familiar and soothing voice took over Emil's senses briefly before snapping him back to reality. 

   "B...Big brother? Is that you?" he asked. He felt too exhausted to open his eyes. 

   "Of course its me." Lukas said, gently kissing his beloved brother's bloody forehead. 

   "That's a relief. And no...he didn't. He was about to but...you got here just in time. How did you find me?" 

   "I'll tell you when we're home. For now you just rest, and I'll take care of everything."

   "Thank you, Lukas. I love you."

   "I love you too."

   And with that, Emil fell asleep in his brother's arms, just like before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this what it feels like to update quickly? I like it. Makes me feel like not an ass. And guess what? The story gets happy after this!


	3. A Happy Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil quickly recovers from the attack and asks his brother to help keep his mind off it. Yes. Exactly the way you are thinking of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been incredibly busy lately so this took forever. I apologize for letting this unfinished piece of shit sit around.

   Emil slowly opened his eyes, groaning softly. He was still in pain from the day before, and did not appreciate the sun shining in his eyes. It took him a moment to register that his room was facing the west, so the sun was never coming through his window in the morning. It took him longer still to notice that the blankets he was under weren't his own; what his head rested on was not a pillow, but a person; and that there were two pale arms wrapped around his waist. He also couldn't help noticing that while his brother had taken the time to dress him in his favorite puffin-print pajamas, Lukas himself was in nothing but his boxers. 

   "Lukas? Hey. Wake up." he whispered, shaking his brother gently. 

   Lukas opened his eyes and smiled at his younger brother. 

   "Its good to see that you're alright." he stated.

   "What happened yesterday?" Emil immediately questioned. "After I fell asleep, I mean."

   "Well, not anything exciting, really. I called the police but they only managed to catch one of Caleb's friends. The bastard himself is off the hook for now until he recovers from his injuries, but after that he's facing some serious charges." Lukas explained.

   "Injuries?"

   "I may have gotten a bit carried away beating the crap out of him." 

   "Good."

   "Also, there won't really be much of a trial. The geniuses had filmed everything and even though the camera broke, the tape was still in good shape. All the evidence was right there."

   "Did they ever find out why the creep even had the camera in the first place?"

   "No. And no one has been allowed into Caleb's hospital room to question him. The good news is, when they checked you you'd managed to get away without anything being broken." 

   Emil nodded along, but he wasn't really listening. His mind was reeling. Where did his third attacker go? How badly was Caleb injured? What happened to the kid they did catch? What kind of idiot films themself committing a felony?  _Where was his phone?_

   "Emil? Are you okay?" Lukas's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

   "Oh uh, yeah I just...did you find my phone?" the teen questioned. 

   Lukas chuckled. "Yes, Emil, your phone is safe. Is that really what's bothering you?"

   "No...honestly everything about this is bothering me." 

   "Is there anything I can do to help?"

   "Just...I don't want to think about anything right now." 

   "I can help with that." Lukas said.

   Emil looked at his brother questioningly, but relaxed as he was pulled into a kiss. Sighing softly, the younger male began to kiss back.

   Slowly the two shifted positions so Lukas was sitting upright with his brother straddling his lap, never having to break the kiss. Emil wrapped his legs around his brother's waist, and gently grabbed his head to pull him closer. Lukas chuckled softly and tilted his head slightly, managing to push his tongue past the younger's lips. 

   Emil moaned softly as his brother's tongue invaded his mouth, claiming every inch of it. Too soon, Lukas was pulling back, looking at Emil with a concerned expression on his face. 

   "Are you sure about this?" he questioned, worried about his brother after what he'd been through. 

   "Yes. I'm positive." Emil answered. 

    Lukas responded with a nod before pulling the younger close, leaning his head down to kiss his neck. His left hand went down to grope and squeeze at Emil's ass, while the right went up and under his top to tease the trembling boy's nipple. The Icelandic teen was quickly reduced to a moaning mess, crying out as his brother bit and sucked at his sweet spot, which he had long since memorized the location of. Wanting to see more of his precious little brother, Lukas removed Emil's top, but frowned slightly at the sight. For the first time he had gotten a clear view of dark bruises covering the teen's torso, and was once again concerned with his brother's well being. 

   "Lukas, I'm fine. I promise. We're both stressed out and we've both had incredibly crappy days, the last thing either of us needs is for you to go easy on me." Emil assured. 

   "Then I won't hold back."

   "You better not."

   Confidence restored, Lukas attacked Emil's chest with kisses. He licked across the boy's neglected left nipple, causing him to shiver before he bit down, emitting a soft cry from the small male. He pushed Emil onto his back, causing the boy to blush brightly, before he continued his assault. He rubbed and pinched at his brother's right bud, while licking and biting at the left. The smaller male squirmed and moaned loudly, his sounds absolutely delighting his older brother. 

   "P-Please...hurry up..." he whined. He was already painfully hard, and was dying to have his brother inside him already. 

   "Of course, little brother," Lukas started, removing Emil's pants and undergarments. "but don't you think you ought to do something for me first?"

   "Ah, yes. Sorry" Emil almost whispered. Already knowing what his brother wanted, he scooted off the bed and knelt down as Lukas shifted to sit on the edge of the bed. He pulled his boxers off and blushed as he came face to face with the Norwegian's half-hard member. He took it into his hand and began pumping, earning a few low grunts from the older man. He looked up at Lukas shyly, asking with his eyes for permission to continue. Lukas gave a curt nod of encouragement, and Emil removed his hand and instead placed his mouth on his elder's member.

    He quickly took in the whole thing, sucking hard and bobbing his head up and down the length. He felt a sense of pride at the sounds he coaxed from the typically quiet man, and continued his work eagerly. He would pull back and lick at the tip of his brother's cock before plunging abruptly back down, dragging loud low moans from the blond. Emil was so lost in his movements that he was startled when he felt a hand bury itself in his hair and roughly pull him back.

   "That's enough, little brother." Lukas panted, staring down at the teen fondly.

   Emil nodded, crawling back into his brother's lap. As soon as he got comfortable, he felt three long fingers invading his tired mouth. Without needing to be told, he began sucking on the them, running his tongue along the digits and making Lukas groan.

   Anticipating what would happen next, Emil shifted onto his knees, giving Lukas enough room for his next move. Just as the teen predicted, Lukas removed his fingers from his mouth, and eased one into Emil's hole. The younger groaned and shuddered, staring pathetically up at his brother. Lukas smiled and captured Emil's trembling lips with his own. He managed to keep his younger brother calm as he slipped in another finger, pumping them in and out slowly. Emil clung to him tightly, panting quietly. 

   "Hang in there." Lukas whispered, pushing in his third finger. 

   Emil cried out, shivering and moaning loudly. He was more than ready for his brother to take him already, and Lukas seemed to sense that. As soon as he removed his fingers, he watched amused as Emil immediately left his lap to get on his hands and knees. 

   "You are such a good boy." Lukas laughed quietly. He'd always admired how Emil managed to obey his orders without him having to say them. Besides, whenever he did give a command aloud, the teen would suddenly rather do anything else but what he told him to. 

   "Shut up!" Emil shouted, embarrassed. He regretted opening his mouth when a hand came down hard on his ass. Emil yelped, looking over his shoulder at his brother. 

   "Now is that any way to talk to your  _big brother_?" Lukas teased. 

   "N-No. I'm sorry..." Emil whimpered. He lowered his upper half, raising his bottom up in front of his brother. "Please hurry." 

   "I just want to make sure that you're one hundred percent positive you want this." Lukas felt the need to double check.

   "Yes, I do! God Lukas don't stop now, please!" Emil was slowly dying inside. He didn't know how much longer he could keep waiting for Lukas to—

   "FUCK!" the teen screamed as his brother sudden slammed into him. Lukas smiled at the sound, pulling almost all the way out before ramming back in. Both brothers moaned out, Emil much louder than Lukas. The Norwegian man continued his slow pace, loving the way Emil squirmed and whimpered beneath him.

   "G-Go faster dammit..." Emil choked out.

   "Gladly." Lukas responded with a smirk.

   And with that, Lukas began pounding into his brother at a brutal pace, causing the younger to scream. Emil's body was overwhelmed with pleasure, but something was missing...

   Lukas was intentionally neglecting to hit the spot that he knew Emil loved him to hit. As soon as Emil realizes this he became almost frantic 

   "Lukas...please..." He whined.

   "Please what~?" Lukas mocked.

   "H-Hit it! Please, big brother!" Emil begged, causing the larger male to shiver. 

   Lukas complied with his brother's request, causing the younger to scream his name loudly. Emil tried his best to buck into every thrust, but he struggled to keep up with the pace.

  Their moans echoed throughout the house, and Lukas feared that the bed frame would break the way it was creaking. Just as he was beginning to feel a familiar pressure building up, Emil cried out:

   "B-Big brother! I'm going to—"

   Emil's sentence was cut off by his own scream as he hit his climax. The feeling of young teen tightening around him was enough to push Lukas over the edge, and he came deep inside his little brother. 

   They stayed put for a few moments, panting heavily. Eventually Lukas pulled out, collapsing next to the ravaged Icelander. Emil cuddled up to him completely exhausted. 

   The two lay there wordlessly, just enjoying each others' presence. They wouldn't mind staying like that forever. 

   Unfortunately, the universe never was kind to the pair of brothers, and at that moment the doorbell rang. Great timing, whoever the fuck was at the door. Great. Fucking. Timing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK MY LIFE. I accidentally closed all my tabs instead of just one while i was writing this, so for the second time I found myself having to rewrite an ENTIRE GOD DAMN CHAPTER. FUCK ME IN THE ASS WITH A CACTUS. Good job, Sam, you just failed at life. The worst part is not being able to remember my wording from the first time around or even exactly what happened. I have bad memory T^T


	4. An Unexpected Visit (In Which Questions Get Answered)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all. I wanna end everything this chapter but who knows maybe I'll fail. Let's see XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally edited the previous chapters' grammar and HOLY SHIT. There weren't many typos but the ones that were there made me ill.

>    "I'll get it..." Emil said with a sigh. He quickly got dressed and tried to stumble out of the room and into the hallway, but quickly collapsed.

   "Or not." Lukas half-smiled and dressed himself. He carried Emil out into the living room and—CAN WHOEVER IS AT THE DOOR STOP RINGING THE GOD DAMN DOOR BELL?!

   Anyways, Lukas set Emil down on the couch and irritably threw open the door. As soon as he recognized the person ringing the bell, he punched him in the face; this caused one of the other men on his porch to startle, and the other smirk. 

   "Ow! Calm down best friend, I was just worried about you! It's not my fault you took so long to get here!" a stunned Dane exclaimed. 

   "What are you guys doing here?" Lukas asked. 

   "Well we saw what happened on the news and wanted to make sure Emil was alright..." Tino, who had recovered from his initial shock, replied. 

    "Why didn't you tell us our little brother was hurt!?" Mathias demanded. 

    "First of all, he's not your brother, he's mine. Second of all it's because I wanted to make sure he was in good enough shape for visitors before I told you guys." Lukas explained. 

   "Makes sense." Berwald stated plainly. 

   Lukas stepped aside as his friends entered the house before shutting the door. He watched silently as the all made themselves comfortable on the furniture before sitting down next to his brother. 

   "Hey guys." Emil smiled at his friends. They were the best.

   His smile widened when Berwald handed him a bottle of pain killers. Now that he was calmed down the pain had started setting in again, so he took a pill gratefully. 

   As expected, they all asked exactly what happened to him the previous night, and he told them every detail. 

   "Man...I knew it was bad but...I had no idea how awful it really was." Mathias said, shocked that someone could do that to anyone. 

   "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Tino asked, evidently concerned. 

   "Yeah, I'm fine." Emil assured them. 

   "Man, how did you manage to get there right when you did?" Mathias questioned Lukas. 

   "Two of my tires burst when I was a couple blocks away from home, and when I was walking back I ran right into the freak with the camera." Lukas explained. "At first I was annoyed but it turned out to be a great thing that some asshole left sharp objects on the road." 

   "Wow. You should get better tires." 

   "Shut up. Stupid Dane." 

   They all talked for a while, and at some point Tino put icepacks all over the worst of Emil's injuries, and Lukas turned on the TV. Everyone was relaxed until a rather interesting story came on the news. 

  _"We're here at Kaiser Permanente, where Caleb Smith(the most generic of last names >w<) has agreed to an interview on the events of last night. For those of you who aren't aware, last night he was severely injured after sexually assaulting Emil Steilsson, or as he prefers to be called, Emil Bondevik..." _

Everyone stared in shock at the TV screen as the reporter continued to quickly fill viewers in on the previous night's events. 

   Gathering his strength, Emil burst from his seat, snatched Mathias's keys off the table near the door, and got in his friend's car. He was already getting the engine started by the time everyone inside the house processed what was happening and ran after him. 

    "Emil stop! Stop right now! Get out now or you're in big trouble!" Lukas called after him, but it was too late. The furious teen had already driven off. 

   Minutes later Emil arrived at the hospital and stomped right in. Everyone there recognized who he was, and were too stunned to do anything as he dashed right by them and into Caleb's room. The brunette had two broken legs, a broken arm, broken ribs, and a smashed up face. The sight made Emil a bit happier. 

   The interviewer stared in shocked and immediately the camera pointed at him. 

* * *

   " _I can't believe it folks. Emil has just arrived on the scene. Tell me, what are you doing here?"_

_"Honestly I don't know. I guess...I just had a few questions of my own I needed to ask..."_

_"Go ahead."_

   Everyone watched nervously as the interview went on. 

   "Thank goodness he didn't go in there and do something stupid." Lukas sighed. The others nodded and continued watching. 

* * *

   Emil wasn't entirely sure what he'd expected to do once he was in Caleb's room. He didn't want to attack him on television. He didn't want to yell at him. He...he just needed answers. As soon as the reporter gave him the go ahead, he asked away.

    "Why did you do it?" Emil questioned. 

   "Why huh?" Caleb snickered. "I already told you that yesterday. Remember?" 

   Emil thought about it, and the memory sent shivers down his spine. 

   "Okay then. I also want to know why your friends would help you with something so crazy. What's in it for them?" he asked. 

   "They wanted to help, because I promised them I'd let them join the fun if they did." Caleb said, voice level. He didn't even care that hundreds of thousands of people were watching. 

   Surprised and disgusted, Emil continued with his questions. 

   "Not that I'm complaining but...why were you taking your time? Why not go quickly and finish everything off before getting caught? Y-You almost got away with it." He'd been lucky that the boy had stalled for so long, otherwise things would have been much worse. Still, he wondered why anyone would go so slow with something so, well, illegal. 

   Caleb laughed. "Because, Emil, I wanted you to enjoy it too." 

   The smaller teen was in shock.

   "You what?"

   "I didn't want it to hurt. I wanted you to like it, to enjoy how good it felt. So then when you thought back on it you would only hate it more." The insane teen broke out in hysterical laughter, and the rest of the room fell silent. 

   Emil, the reporter, the camera crew, the guards, everyone was completely caught off guard. 

   "Anymore questions for me, freak? Or can I get back to my interview?" Caleb smirked.

   "Just one. Why the camera? Why just give all the evidence of your crime right to the police?" 

   "You wanna know why?" Caleb asked. Suddenly he grabbed Emil's collar with his good arm and yanked the boy right down on top of him. "Because I wanted to make you watch it. I wanted to make sure you got to see every little thing we did to you. And then I was going to send it to your stupid brother, and your stupid friends."

   Emil shuddered violently and jumped back from the bed.

   "You sick bastard! What the fuck is wrong with you? You...you...I can't...UGH! I hope you get hit by a bus!" The furious teen was shaking like crazy. He was a mix of scared, disgusted, and pissed off. He stomped his way out of the hospital, got in the car, and sped home. By some miracle he avoided getting a ticket, or getting into an accident. 

   When he got home, everyone ran to comfort him. After everything they'd just heard, they couldn't stay mad at him any longer. 

   The boy slowly calmed down; Mathias was holding him tightly while Lukas stroked his hair, and Tino rubbed his back and shushed him. Berwald actually smiled at him before going off to make him tea. 

   "I'm good now you guys. Thanks." Emil smiled. 

   Just as things calmed down, they heard the very last question of the interview. 

_"Do you regret what you did?"_

_"The only thing I regret, is not already being inside him by the time his brother got there."_

_"..."_

For a moment Emil seemed like he was going to explode again, until Berwald came back and handed him his tea. Taking a deep breath, he sipped the tea and managed to calm down. 

   Lukas turned off the TV, and once the others were sure that Emil would be fine, they left. As the aforementioned teen finished his tea, Lukas turned to him. 

   "Are you sure you're okay, Emil? What that bastard said to you was appalling."

   "I'll be fine. He's the one who's all broken up right now, and as soon as he heals he'll get locked away. I hear prisoners don't take kindly to guys like him."

   Lukas chuckled. "That they don't."

   "I never even want to think about that creep again." Emil sighed.

   "Any chance you need another distraction?" Lukas asked, smirking slightly and pulling his blushing brother into his lap. 

   "That sounds perfect." The flustered boy answered, leaning up for a kiss. 

   "Good. Because you still need to be punished for disobeying your big brother." Lukas adored the astonished look on Emil's face. "I warned you what would happen if you got in that car, Emil." 

   "Y-Yes big brother." The boy stuttered in reply, trembling under his brother's gaze and burying his face in his chest. 

   Lukas couldn't help smiling at how cute his baby brother was. 

   "K then. You go to my room and get undressed. I'll get the ropes."

   "LUKAS!" 

   "Heheheh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE. God it feels great to have finished this.


End file.
